


Une famille

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [8]
Category: Brother Bear (2003)
Genre: Gen, Write in 1 hour, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Kenaï allait revoir Denahi, trois mois après les événements du premier film. Accompagné de Koda, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. Son frère de sang ne l'avait pas oublié ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit texte écrit durant la nuit du Fof, une nuit par mois durant laquelle on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. J'adore Frère des ours et je voulais depuis un moment écrire quelque chose dessus (d'autant plus que je l'avais revu il n'y a pas longtemps). Alors maintenant c'est chose faites ! Il faut que je m'attaque aux autres Disney maintenant ! J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Famille

« Kenaï ! Dépêche toi, vite ! On va être en retard !

\- C'est bon Koda, j'arrive. »

Baillant à gueule déployée, l'ours-humain sortit à son tour de la grotte. Ils avaient trouvé cette grotte il y a peu et avaient finalement décidé d'y élire domicile. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passer la nuit sous la pluie, Kenaï n'en avait pas garder un bon souvenir et avait alors imposé à Koda de trouver un abri. Cette grotte était l'idéal, pas très loin du rendez-vous des saumons et avec de la nourriture à foison aux alentours.

Mais visiblement, il n'aura pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuné aujourd'hui. L'ourson était déjà en train de sauter partout, véritable pile électrique inépuisable. Comment faisait-il pour être toujours autant en forme ? C'était un véritable mystère que Kenaï n'avait jamais réussi à résoudre. Et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer ! Mais Koda restait un insupportable ourson extrêmement bavard et fatiguant.

« Allez ! Viens ! On mangera sur le chemin ! Et puis il faut pas faire attendre Denahi. »

En effet, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu symboliquement un homme, il allait revoir son frère de sang. Après la cérémonie, ils avaient du rapidement revenir chez les ours. Bien qu'il ait été humain, c'était plus prudent pour lui et surtout pour Koda qui était curieux de tout et aurait pu se faire blesser des centaines de fois juste par accident. S'il savait se débrouiller dans la vie sauvage, celle humaine lui était totalement inconnue et devenait dangereuse.

Alors Denahi lui avait donné rendez-vous dans trois lunes, prêt de la cascade où ils péchaient le poisson avant sa transformation. Les trois lunes étaient finalement passées et comme on approchait de plus en plus de la date fatidique, il devait se mettre en marche. Et comme il ne pouvait pas laisser Koda seul pour un voyage pareil, Kenaï avait accepter de le laisser venir. Et comme d'habitude, Koda était presque plus enthousiaste que lui et n'hésitait pas à le lever aux aurores pour y aller.

« Dépêches-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Kenaï fini par suivre l'ourson. Ce dernier, sautant de joie en voyant enfin son frère ours le suivre, se précipita vers la rivière. L'ours-humain couru à sa suite, ne voulant pas perdre de vue le plus jeune. Même s'il savait pertinemment que l'ourson ne risquait rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il était le grand frère et devait veiller sur le plus jeune.

Ils coururent un moment en suivant la rivière, se poussant, se faisant tomber et jouant à s'éclabousser. Puis suivit une période plus calme où ils ne firent que marcher côte à côte en discutant. Koda n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur les humains et leurs vies, Kenaï se faisait un plaisir de répondre à toute ses interrogations. Rares étaient les fois où ils pouvait montrer ses connaissances alors il en profitait.

La journée passa rapidement et ils finirent par se coucher sous un arbre quand la lune commença à se lever. Et le lendemain, la journée recommença de la même façon. Rire, discussions et bonne humeur rythma toute la journée. Ils étaient presque arriver au point de rendez-vous et finalement, il appréhendait peut être un peu. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment être là ? L'avait-il oublié ou remplacer ? Il n'était plus humain, Denahi avait il renoncer à le voir comme un frère ? Quand la cascade apparu enfin dans son champs de vision, Kenaï se rendit compte qu'il avait une grosse boule au ventre.

« Kenaï ! Kenaï ! Il est déjà là ! Viens vite ! »

Koda couru aussitôt vers Denahi. L'ours-humain le suivit plus tranquillement, un sourire un peu surpris aux lèvres. Son frère homme était là, tout souriant, l'attendant avec impatience. En voyant l'ourson se précipiter vers lui, le sourire du chasseur s'agrandit et en croisant celui de Kenaï, il devint éclatant. Après avoir ébouriffer la tête de l'ourson, il s'approcha lui sans hésitation. L'ours-homme fit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient avant de prendre son très cher frère dans ses bras.

Il lui avait manquer. Son frère lui avait tout de même beaucoup manqué. Bien qu'il soit toujours avec Koda et que l'ourson l'occupait constamment, ne plus avoir de contact avec les humains et surtout Denahi l'avait perturber. Comme Koda, c'était son frère. C'était sa famille. Soudain, l'ourson s'ajouta à l'étreinte, faisant rire les deux frères de sang. Alors qu'une aurore boréale illuminait d'un seul coup le ciel, Kenaï en eu la certitude. Il avait une famille unique. Et il ferait tout pour la garder.


End file.
